


Happier

by bromanceorromance



Series: divide [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Ginny POV, M/M, Past Harry/Ginny - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: Baby, you look happier. You do.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ed Sheeran song.

Ginny looks around, wondering what all the ruckus is about. Reporters are scrambling down the Alley towards something – someone. 

Then Ginny sees them – Harry and Draco. They look good together, she can't help but admit. All light and dark complimenting each other in so many ways. Harry laughs at something Draco says under his breath. Cameras flash. Ginny's heart lurches. He looks happy. Happier than he ever looked with her. 

She can't look away. It's been a few weeks – almost a month since they'd broken up, but it still felt fresh. Watching Harry look lovingly up at Draco is harder than she ever imagined. She wonders if they ever fight the way she and Harry did.  

She knows she hurt him in the end. Cheating on him with Dean had never been a plan, it just sort of happened. It'd hurt Harry more than he'd ever admit. He never could look at her the same way. He wanted to make it work, but he didn't look at her the same – she'd hurt him too much. He refused to break things off for a long time. She'd been happy with him, but never as happy as these two men now passing her in front of Borgin & Burkes.  

"Ginny?" Harry says, surprised. Cameras flash; reporters crane their necks to get a shot of the action. 

"Hi, Harry," she replies, smiling. "How have you been?" Her smile feels forced and she wonders how bad the pictures will look. 

"Good, yeah. Great. You?" 

"Yeah, I'm good," she lies. "I should let you get back to..." She gestures at the crowd. 

He laughs, forced. "Yeah, I'll see you around?" 

She nods, turning and entering Borgin & Burkes. The crowd dissipates as she wonders around the bookstore. 

"Can I help you find something?" 

She shakes her head and exits, thankful that no one is around to see the tears filling her eyes as she apparates home. 


End file.
